


May 5, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes widened as soon as Silver Banshee kissed Amos on the lips to humiliate him for attempting to defeat her.





	May 5, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl's eyes widened as soon as Silver Banshee kissed Amos on the lips to humiliate him for attempting to defeat her before she ran with her stolen bag of cash.

THE END


End file.
